


The Battle of Spoons

by aw1214



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214
Summary: Every night Anne and Phillip would fight over who got to be the little spoon, after a long day Anne just wanted to be the little spoon but how could she ever say no to Phillip?





	The Battle of Spoons

Sometimes it was an automatic thing, Anne would roll over in bed and immediately go to wrap her arms around Phillip’s chest or waist.

Sometimes he would ask her and she would begrudgingly agree, but it had always been a point of conflict for the couple.

Who got to be the little spoon.

It was an argument they’d had over and over since they first got together. They both loved nothing more than to be spooned by the other, the comfort of feeling strong arms wrapped around you and fitting so perfectly against the others body.

Although Phillip was undoubtably the more submissive one of the two Anne loved to fall asleep in Phillip’s arms, backed up as closely to his chest as she could be. She would always fight him tooth and nail to be the one who got to be spooned.

They would argue about it every single night and it would always be the same no matter how much they fought.   
Phillip would use his cuteness and charm against Anne knowing that she just couldn’t resist or say no to him and eventually she would crumble. Or Anne would find reason after reason, excuse after excuse on why she needed to be the little spoon or simply couldn’t be the one to spoon Phillip knowing if Phillip was tired enough in the end he would just give up. Tonight was no different.

Anne was almost asleep when Phillip climbed into bed, she’d hoped if she could manage to go to bed before Phillip he would assume her to be sleeping and so would, however reluctantly, spoon her.

But she hadn’t accounted for how ridiculously stubborn her boyfriend was. He was almost as stubborn as her.

There was a moment of silent stillness as Phillip studied her, checking if she was awake or asleep. Anne shut her eyes and tried to breathe as slow and evenly as she could in hopes she could trick him into thinking she was fully asleep.

Unfortunately for her Phillip knew exactly what she looked and sounded like when she was sleeping down to every last detail. How she lay, how her face looked, the rhythm of her breathing, how unbeknown to her, she would snore lightly once she fell asleep.

And so came the “Anne”. He dragged out the ‘a’ the way he always did when he wanted something.

Anne considered continuing to pretend to be fully asleep but she knew she had been caught and so turned over onto her back and hummed in response.

Phillip began to play with her fingers, either from the nerves of the question he would ask or in attempt to butter her up, “can I ask you something?” He asked timidly.

Anne tried to hide the frowny pout on her face, she opened her eyes and looked at Phillip, “what is it baby?” She asked wearily already knowing the answer before he asked.

His playing with her fingers stopped and he looked at her sheepishly, “can you spoon me?” He asked in a small voice. He would always feel slightly embarrassed when he asked but the desire for her embrace outweighed his embarrassment at the fact he was so secretly submissive with her.

Anne closed her eyes again, sighing unhappily, “do I have to?” She countered. She didn’t need to open her eyes to see the look he was giving her, “please?” He asked in his adorably cute voice.

Anne could already feel some of her resolve begin to crumble, but she wasn’t ready to give up yet.

“I spooned you last night” she pointed out, “please?” He asked again, this time dragging out the ‘e’ sound.

Anne opened her eyes to look at him now, preparing the list of excuses she would try with him, “Phillip, I’ve had a long day. I’m tired and my back hurts” she complained wearily.

He crossed his arms and pouted at her in an incredibly cute way that melted Anne’s heart, “you always say that” he whined.

Anne reached out and cupped his cheek, “yeah because trapeze is dangerous and risky and physically taxing” she reasoned.

She raised her eyebrow when he saw his unchanging expression, “you try being in those positions and using nothing but your own strength to keep yourself from plummeting from the sky for hours a day” she pulled back her hand.

His shoulders slumped forward with an unhappy sigh, “my job’s hard too” he muttered to himself.

“What was that?” Anne asked despite having heard him perfectly. He ignored her question and instead looking up at her pleadingly, “Anne please” he begged.

Anne shut her eyes again so she wouldn’t be swayed by his face that she just couldn’t say no to, “why should I? You’re the guy” she cried.

Phillip huffed, “because you love me” he said, “and anyway you’re taller than me so it would make more sense” he added.

Anne scoffed, “by like an inch” she said, opening her eyes to look at him again. He shook his head, “by exactly two inches actually” he retorted. Anne rolled her eyes, exhaling sharply, “okay by literally two inches, meaning you can’t use that card, it barely counts” she replied, closing her eyes again.

Phillip took her hand and shook it slightly, “Anne” he moaned, she could feel herself giving in but she was still determined.

He released her hand and huffed again, “I promise I’ll spoon you tomorrow night” he offered.

Anne sighed heavily and looked at him once again. She just couldn’t say no to him anymore, he looked so adorable with his messy hair from hours of running his hands through it.

He looked sleepy and gave her his cutest face he could muster and the urge to cuddle him was impossible to resist now.

She turned on her side to face him, “fine” she said reluctantly. Phillip grinned and wiggled a little before he quickly lay down next to her and turned his back against her so he could back up into her chest.

She looked grumpy and annoyed but deep down she didn’t mind too much, he was always so happy when she agreed to spoon him and she did like the feeling of wrapping her arms around him.

She hid the smile tugging at her lips as Phillip grinned ecstatically, “I love you” he sang in a sing-song tone.

Anne pulled him closer to her chest and settled her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes again, “yeah yeah, I love you too” she said moodily but once she knew his eyes were shut too she allowed herself to smile a little. Just a little of course.

It didn’t take long before Anne fell asleep with Phillip all happy and cuddled up to her but she definitely would not let him escape his promise to spoon her tomorrow night.


End file.
